


Unmarried

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alliances, F/M, Fake Marriage, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I thought you were already married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmarried

"It is only a symbolic marriage, to show the strength of the bond between our peoples," Teyla explained.

"Shouldn't it be Colonel Sheppard, then?" Evan asked. "Or Mr. Woolsey?"

"They have both been married before," said Teyla. "This marriage must be the first for both of us. If the Brenolise were to find out, they would consider it a betrayal."

"But I thought you were already married?"

Teyla smiled ruefully. "Kanaan is my lover and my very dear friend, but he has been betrothed to another woman for many years. Our notions of marriage are very different from those of your people. It is in bad taste to have more than one child by the same man, so our marriages are not sexually exclusive. As a leader of Athos, it is my duty to marry an outsider to create bonds of alliance."

"I... see."

She added, "Do not worry, my people will not consider the Brenolise ceremony binding, no more than yours will."

"I'm not worried," Evan said truthfully.

The smile Teyla gave him now was very different, a little hopeful. Evan liked this one much better.


End file.
